Corey
Corey was a male dancer in Zira Miranda Grover’s court and the father of Eegan Grover. Biography Early life Corey was born to parents unknown before being taken in by Dylan, who allegedly only raised him because he was offered a substantial amount of money. Dylan was not fond of him. Corey had little to no contact with other children, he didn’t have a best friend at the age of thirteen. When he was younger, he even invented an imaginary one. Several people wanted to adopt him, but Dylan turned them all down as he wanted more money. Servant of Zira Grover Inducement Corey went with Dylan to Zira's Palace, as Dylan had come for the bounty on a powerful robot they had acquired. As Dylan demanded the price of no less than 5,000 dollars, Corey realized he was extremely taken with Zira's physical beauty and slipped out and headed out of the Palace, fearing he would have "done something stupid". He was found there by a servant named Marina, who told him that Dylan had been killed for trying to threaten Zira with a bomb and that she would see if she could get him into the Palace, as she thought he was gorgeous and Zira may have a special position for him. After calling Zira and telling her she had a surprise for her, Marina took Corey to a private harem, where he was made up to Zira's liking. From here, Marina successfully gave Corey to Zira. Corey quickly proved himself as Zira's best dancer, though he also stood out because unlike most of his predecessors who hated Zira, he was fanatically loyal to her. He was a mutant capable of manipulating emotions to some degree using his touch and he frequently used his powers to lighten his mistress' mood, making her even more fond of him. He has even shown himself to be able to, through touch, cause Zira to fall asleep almost instantly, using his powers to manipulate her into becoming docile. When he was not with Zira, he enjoyed picking fights with Natalie Clarke, where he would put his powers to use manipulating her increasing rage when their fights became physical. Birth of Eegan Grover In 2011, Corey had an affair with Zira, impregnating her and resulting in the birth of Eegan Grover. When the infant was kidnapped later that year, Anakin Organa went to Zira to negotiate a treaty with the Armies of Organa in exchange for rescuing Eegan. Zira was initially very suspicious, but Corey politely told her why she should trust Organa. Zira agreed with Corey and their deal was made. Dismissal However, Zira did not recognize Corey's real talents and, by the Second Battle of Tower Placement, had lost interest in the man. Zira had her men give him supplies and he, most unwillingly, set off into the snowy fields of Arizona to seek his fortune. Personality and traits In his youth, Corey was a sad and demoralized orphan. His anger at being ignored made him hateful, arrogant, and discontent, Corey beginning to believe he was too special to be kept hidden away in an orphanage. He wanted to see the world and while many people wanted to adopt him, his stepfather refused them all. Corey paid little attention to news or history and was naive to the workings of the world outside his hometown let alone the solar system at large. When he saw Zira Miranda Grover for himself, he fell immediately in love, relishing her bloated yet appealing body, and especially her enormous belly. Having become desperate, he became extremely devoted to the Empress, and became extremely close to her to the extent that he became clingy and addicted to her presence. He had stolen away with Marina at once even before learning that his stepfather was dead. Even as he was trained to please his new mistress, asked to do more and more humiliating tasks and dances, Corey believed he had made the right choice. He would do anything to serve and please the Empress. While most of her other personalized servants hated Zira or eventually learned to tolerate her presence, Corey relished every moment with her and worshiped her body and revered her as a being superior to all others. Corey was also arrogant, enough that he always danced with his head held high. As stated before, much of his actions, including his blatant lack of humility, stemmed from the fact that his father abused him while his mistress doted on him. He considered being Zira's favorite an inordinate honor, which made him even less humble. Powers and abilities As a mutant, Corey has the power to manipulate emotions to some degree using his touch. For example, he can cheer up a sad person, or calm down an angry one. He frequently used this power to increase Zira's comfort. He also put it to use when he brawled with Natalie Clarke by, unbeknownst to her, increasing her anger to make her a more challenging opponent. He has even shown himself to be able to, through touch, cause a person to fall asleep almost instantly, using his powers to manipulate a person into becoming docile. However, unless he has physical contact with the person, his abilities are either diluted or entirely ineffective. Relationships Family Dylan, Corey's guardian, was not very fond of him. It appears that Dylan did not see or treat him as a member of his family and simply kept him in his household for the sake of the money he received. Zira Miranda Grover In stark contrast to his abusive father, Corey's relationship with his mistress, Zira Miranda Grover, was a very good one — Corey was madly in love with her, and she considered him the best personalized servant she had ever had. From the start, Corey found the Empress' body to be exceptionally beautiful and fiercely desired her. Zira, for her part, took quite a liking to Corey’s physical appearance. He would often see her in her revealing rubber shirt and short underwear, which she wanted him to see her in as often as possible. Due to her perverted nature Zira relished the feel of Corey touching her body, especially her abdomen, which he in either case was particularly aroused by. Sometimes Corey would grope her bloated mass, even when she was asleep, and affectionately feed her candy. When he himself slept, Corey let his exhausted body slip into the deep folds of Zira’s gargantuan body. Zira embraced these moments of genuinely intimate affection, as she enjoyed groping him even more than he did her. In essence, Corey's fanatic loyalty and genuinely intimate connection he felt with her was matched only by Marina. Zira was already very experienced in controlling servants and he always felt secure in her presence. When she especially hungered for his touch, she would jerk the chain, forcing him to fall against her. Although Zira eventually became more tolerant of his calling her by name, Corey, out of affection, insisted on acknowledging her superiority by addressing her by titles of nobility. Corey gladly supplicated himself to the Empress in both his posture and his words. Zira was even more fond of Corey because he often used his powers to put her to sleep or calm her emotions, which were far stronger than a normal individual's. His loyalty to her also caused him to know things about her that others did not, as she believed bearing a mysterious demeanor would make her more frightening and was unconcerned about making him afraid of her. Corey's relationship with Zira was nothing like her other personalized servants. While most of her other personalized servants hated Zira or eventually learned to tolerate her presence, Corey relished every moment with her and was exorbitantly honored by her affections. He also idolized and revered her as a being superior to all others. Zira Grover's entourage While Corey was aloof and withdrawn because of his carnal obsession with Zira, and clung to her whenever possible, he still mingled with other members of Zira's court and showed them varying levels of respect. Apart from himself, the Palace was inhabited by the dregs of the universe, a few of which he actually admired. Little did he know that to them he was nothing more than a spectacle to them whose addiction to touching the Empress would provide endless hours of entertainment. They would laugh and watch at every moment he spent groping Zira with intense enthusiasm. Corey was slightly peeved at the lusty cheers when the Empress called in for a more personal embrace, as most of the women and several of the men desired him yet couldn't have him since the Empress was very possessive of him. Corey was appalled and resentful when entertainments were few and the nastier of Zira's men would come behind Zira's throne to ogle him. Mostly he found a rapport with his fellow servants, several of whom emotionally invested themselves in Zira's current favorite. Still, Corey was more withdrawn than most, since he relished Zira's soft body and clung on to her. He was contented and appreciative, he thought having Zira as a friend was enough to make up for those who pretended to help him. They all mocked him because of his obsessive lust for Zira Miranda Grover which is what brought him to her in the first place. Their rude behavior made him indifferent to the majority of the beings in the Palace. Yolanda Gogan Yolanda Gogan was a large woman who dressed like Zira and often served as Corey's dancing partner. At one point Corey had found the woman kind and relished the feel of her skin and loved her for enjoying the attention she received for dancing, bowing and welcoming the cheers of the Empress' men. But now her physical attributes spoke of nothing to Corey except for inaccessibility. Yolanda spared no glance towards him and ignored him when he spoke, and when she wasn't ignoring him entirely, she was insulting him and giving him degrading looks. Nevertheless, while they danced her moves complemented Corey's. Corey's dancing was slightly hampered when he couldn't help but stare at her half-exposed body. Corey made several more attempts to grope her, but her friend Natalie always came to her defense and wrestled Corey away from her, which Corey actually enjoyed depending on his mood. On one occasion, just one, Natalie was busy elsewhere and he pinned Yolanda to the ground, kissing and caressing her while she screamed in protest. Natalie Clarke Natalie Clarke was a slender woman who would occasionally serve as Corey's dancing partner. Corey seemed to have a love-hate relationship with her. He was turned on by Yolanda's flowing body and mean attitude towards him. Natalie was a friend of Yolanda's and would always come to her defense during Corey's constant attempts to grope her (Yolanda), wrestling Corey away from her as Yolanda was too tender to repel him herself and Natalie was aware of this. Corey thought Natalie was an attractive sixteen-year-old and, depending on his mood, he actually enjoyed wrestling her half-naked form, even though she always beat him. Vincent Organa When Vincent Organa arrived at the palace in order to negotiate with Zira, he was disgusted by what he deduced about Corey's treatment. Vincent himself despised slavery in general but the sight of Zira caressing Corey's hair and him speaking to her as if to a lover disgusted him. He wanted to help the poor boy but couldn't risk pushing his luck with Zira leaving him no choice but to watch his affairs silently. Appearances * * Category:Fathers Category:Fobbles Category:Performing artists Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Zira Grover's dancers Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Blue-eyed individuals